psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PsykJames/Psychic Combat
Psychic combat is the art and skill of being able to defend yourself and fight with psychic power. You can skip those sweaty troglodytes on MTV pounding each other to a pulp of couse you may make physical contact but this fighting style requires pure focus and control of your body and is good for honing spuitual focus Mental combat 'What it is '- Mental combat is a psychic fighting style that has little action. It usually involves using telepathic abilities like Brainshock and Brainstrike to attack your opponent. 'Nature - '''This is usually very calm and has little movement or action it can even be done in bed or while meditating. The two combatants usually stare each other in the eye while focusing psychic energy into their minds in an effort to cause damage usually giving each other headaces untill someone forfits or is beaten. '''Winning and Losing - '''When using mental combat the loser is determined when he stops attacking or forfits. Distant Combat '''What it is - '''Distant combat means you attack each other while avoiding any contact at all. '''Nature - '''Kinetic abilities are recomended for this style of combat. The two combatants usually use PSI balls, Beams, and other psychokinetic abilities to affect each other from a set distance sometimes people use telekinesis to fling objects at the target, If you come too close you must regain distance as fast as possible. '''Winning and Losing -' The loser is determined if one fighter knocks the other one off his feet and there is no way of avoiding the attack or if one forfits sometimes if the fighters both become exhausted the match will end in a draw. Dexterous Combat '''What it is - '''This is a style that includes graceful dance like movements to dodge attacks. '''Nature - '''The fighters will attack each other any way they can it is common for them to use the PSI flashing ability to strike each other. This is a very interesting combat style it acctually has a rich history which I wil briefly describe. You see some time ago a tribe of people found themselves in a floral isolated envoirment with vivid weather changes eventually they evolved psychic powers to live easier they used this fighting style to settle differences or to test strength against each other. Physical training was and still is essential for this combat style those of that ancient tribe were able to reach speeds of 22 MPH by simply taking long quick strides. They are able to jump at hights of six feet and have amazing agility, they use kinetic abilities to manipulate the enviorment to their liking. This fighting style includes confusing the oppenent and attacking swiftly and feircely people usually stay on the ground however they used their good jumping abilities to stay in the air to atack. They can even levitate the entire match. Telepathic attacks are against the rules due to the focus required for this style of combat. The rules and standards remain the same today. '''Winning and Losing - '''The loser is determined if they cannot avoid any attacks or become physically exhausted. I hope you have been thouroghly educated please comment! ^_^ Category:Blog posts